Obsessing
by TypoCity
Summary: Jake is just about ready to do something drastic. Like talk to his mom. Because it seems like his newly single mind is fixated on everyones favorite suicide girl. Soon tables and cups of juice are reminding him of her. Whats a guy to do?


-Set after Jake broke up with Lissa, but before Formal-

Jake was flustered. It seemed like no matter what he did, he could not get her out of his mind. Heart shaped lips. Beautiful almond shaped eyes. Long bouncy hair. Both brown. Like a warm dark..coffee. He was never a poet. But all thoughts in his head were centered on the 16 year old beauty. Jenna Hamilton.

Since he himself was no expert on the issues of love, Lissa was more of an attraction, he found himself dazed and confused. He had tried to go about his normal day but he found himself distracted on more then one occasion.

Just this morning, he was pouring himself a cup of Orange Juice when he noticed that his table was dark brown. But not a pretty brown..like the color of her hair. Or her eyes..

"Jake!"

"Huh?"

Looking down he found that his tall glass was full. In fact it was close to overfilling. Tipping the carton back with a flick of the wrist he placed it back on the table. The brown table..**shoot..**

"Sorry mom." He gave his mom a small smile before carefully and slowly picking the glass up.

"Just be glad I warned you in time." Giving him an once over, Alice Rosati had a premonition, a motherly premonition mind you, that something was wrong with her son. "Something on your mind?"

"Hmm?" Jake looked back up over his glass at his mom. "Oh uhh..no everything fine." He forced a convincing smile before looking back into his still full glass.

"Are you sure? It seems like something on your mind. You know you can tell your own mom. I won't judge you..Unless its dirty."

Smiling, Jake weighed his options, tell her, or go through his day confused and freaked out. "Well actually"

Looking at him as he spoke, Mrs. Rosati nearly gasped when she caught sight of the clock behind him. "Hold that thought. I've got to get to work before my boss has another aneurysm."

Jake gave a small nod. He definitely didn't want his mom on her bosses bad side. Especially one as explosive as hers.

"But as soon as I get home we will talk." Pulling herself up from her seat she took two steps then stopped on the other side of the small brown table. Bending slightly, she kissed his head softly before calling out her good byes on her way out.

'Alone again. Pffft..what to do know.' Staring at his glass of juice, he was suddenly reminded of the day they met. The bright yellow flowers the garden club planted were finally blooming. The air smelled sweet and the sun seemed to be smiling down at him. And he smiled right on back. It was a beautiful day. But nothing was as beautiful as Jenna..Gahh! Jake slumped his shoulders and rested his elbows against the table. If he continued like this, his Saturday would not be very productive.

That was four hours ago. And his prediction had been correct. It seemed like ever since his and Lissa's breakup, his newly single brain went straight to the poor girl. She honestly had, in his opinion, been through too much. First the suicide disaster, then the picture of her errm..chest was sent around, she got detention because someone was reminding her of her rep as a suicide failure. As if that was not enough, he had to go and kiss her! Though he really..really enjoyed that kiss, it should not have happened. Like she said at her party. Oh. Her party. It seemed as if life was out to get his belov-err...Jenna. It really was not fair. He felt as if the world was against her. Or she was part of some well written TV show..a TV show that definitely did not belong on MTV..Shaking his head he brushed away his silly thoughts. Jake pulled himself off his dark blue bed and stood there. For a second he considered calling her. But after a long debate with himself, he decided she had moved to some foreign country and thus wouldn't answer. Satisfied with his explanation he walked through the plain doorway into the hall where pictures hung on brightly colored thumbtacks. He stopped to absently look at a picture of him and his little sister. He smiled briefly. Recalling all the years he spent trying to persuade her Santa was not real. And candy canes weren't weapons of mass destruction. Shaking his head, he continued through the dimly lit hallway. Upon reaching the living room he caught sight of his dad sitting on the couch with his favorite wine, thinking. As he continued to stare, he could not help but be slightly jealous of his fathers serene expression. Quickly though he banished the thoughts out of his head. As Jake finally seemed to remember what he came in for, his dad caught sight of him.

"Ah son. Your mom told me you seemed to be distracted this morning. Something on your mind?"

Jake did not fight the smile that made its way to his face. "Nah its cool dad. I was just about to take a walk. You know, to clear my head and all."

"Alright. But if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

"Gotcha. Thanks dad." At that his dad gave a soft smile. Jake seemed to resemble his dear wife in looks and personality.

"Just make sure to be home before your mother. And I hope you've got your cell phone."

Jake simply smiled and waved at his father as he made his way to the door. "I'm a teenager dad. I've ALWAYS got my cell phone." As he was closing the door he caught sight of his dad chuckling lightly, smiling to himself he turned towards the street.

He made his way down the driveway. Suddenly, he had a thought, 'I hope I am not the only one whose ever obsessed like this..'

-Authors Notes- And thats that! I love Jake and totally wish nice guys like him would stop getting shoved aside for some loser who treats the girl like CRAP.. So about an hour ago I had this thought, 'What if Jake obsessed over Jenna like Jenna did.' And after about 30 minutes of laughter, I wrote this! Hope you do not hate it. I' not the greatest writer. Anyway! I figured Jake needed a little sister to be all sweet and nice to. And I just gave his mom any name xD I doubt her real name is 'Alice Rosati'. Anyway, reviews of any kind accepted. Flame, criticize, or love as much as you like.-


End file.
